


Almost In

by ChuckAl



Series: HP Kinkuary 2021 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Art, Digital Art, Drarry, HP Kinkuary 2021, Knotting, M/M, Veela Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/pseuds/ChuckAl
Summary: There is literally no pleasure greater in the universe than having his wings stroked with Harry’s knot inside him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Kinkuary 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138817
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Almost In

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkuary Day 9: Creature
> 
> Thanks to the gweebs for tossing all those creature ideas my way! I wouldn’t have attempted the wolfish grin or the knotting without your encouragement!!


End file.
